Untitled
by mystic rei
Summary: UPDATE! Chapter 3! Gomen cuma nambah satu setelah sekian lama...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **Tite Kubo-sensei, pinjem chara-charanya, yaa~! ^o^

* * *

izinkan saya untuk bermain-main di fandom Bleach lagi. Kali ini saya (dengan tumbennya) pengen buat fic romance. Ini fic romance pertama saya, jadi maklum kalo ceritanya aneh. Ga gitu berbakat nulis fic genre beginian sih...=P

Yah, tolong dibaca dan di-review yaa...Arigatou~! ^__^

* * *

**Bleach Fanfic**

**Untitled

* * *

  
**

Namaku Ichigo Kurosaki. Aku murid kelas 2 SMA Karakura. Di sekolah, aku terlibat dalam OSIS dan memegang jabatan sebagai Ketua. Dengan jabatan itu, tentu saja aku jadi terkenal. Selain itu, juga karena rambut oranye yang menyalaku ini, aku jadi mudah dikenali orang.

Hari ini juga, aku disuguhi oleh tugas organisasi yang banyak. Bagaimanapun ini sudah resiko! Ah, aku adalah pelajar yang tekun dan rajin, nilai-nilaiku selalu baik dan masuk peringkat kelas. Kecuali satu…

Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti pelajaran seni! Terutama, seni rupa!

Yaah…aku hanya seperti orang kebanyakan, otak kiriku lebih berkembang. Tapi aku tidak peduli, asal aku terus mendapat nilai baik dan jadi panutan murid-murid sekolah, tidak akan masalah!

"Ichigo! Aku sudah menulis proposal mengenai pentas seni sekolah, coba lihat!" kata seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang ke ruanganku. Ah, bikin kaget saja.

"Keigo? Mana, coba kulihat." Kataku seraya mengambil jilid proposal dari tangannnya. Dia ini anggota OSIS bawahanku.

Aku pun membacanya. Hm…tidak, ini…

"Kita adakan lomba cosplay juga! Pasti akan seru!" kata si Keigo penuh semangat.

Uuh, aku tidak bisa biarkan ini! "Keigo! Yang seperti ini mana bisa! Dasar otaku!" seruku sambil menodongkan proposal aneh bin ajaib itu ke mukanya.

"Ke, kenapa! Di sekolah ini kan banyak yang otaku sepertiku! Memang ada yang salah!" tanya Keigo takut.

"Tentu saja! Kalian otaku itu aneh, yang dipikirannya hanya soal anime, manga atau game! Pokoknya, aku tidak bisa menerima ini!" bentakku lagi.

"Ohoi, jangan begitu, Kurosaki-kun!" sahut seorang gadis menginterupsi dialogku. (baca : kemarahanku)

"I…Inoue…!" kataku kaget. Wajahku memerah! Oh, tidak! Dia Orihime Inoue, gadis polos yang populer di sekolah. Dia juga anggota OSIS yang kebetulan satu kelas denganku. Banyak yang mengagumi dia, dan…aku juga termasuk…

"Kurosaki-kun, jangan menghakimi para otaku seperti itu! Mereka tidak seaneh itu kok! Banyak yang bisa bersosialisasi dan memiliki banyak teman yang `normal`, seperti Keigo-kun ini!" katanya membela Keigo. Aku tidak bisa membalas.

"Lagipula, memang ada yang salah dengan berimajinasi? Kalau hidup selalu di dalam yang kau sebut `realita`, kau akan cepat bosan! Berimajinasi dapat me-refresh pikiran, kau tahu?" kata Inoue lagi sambil tersenyum ceria. Wajahnya manis sekali, dengan rambut panjang berwarna cokelat dihiasi dengan dua jepit rambut di kedua sisi kepalanya. Aku hanya bengong memperhatikannya.

"Ta, tapi…ide cosplay ini tetap tidak bisa dipakai! Cepat ganti!" perintahku pada Keigo.

"Hiks…baiklah…" kata Keigo seraya pergi meninggalkan aku dan Inoue.

"Ah, Kurosaki-kun! Lain kali jangan begitu yah!" kata Inoue berbalik badan padaku.

"A…apa?"

"Yah, jangan menghakimi orang seperti itu! Kamu itu selalu teratur dan real sih. Kalau kamu terus bersikap membosankan begitu, kamu tidak akan punya teman!" katanya lalu pergi meninggalkanku entah kemana.

Cih, orang yang kusuka mempermasalahkan sikapku. Kalau begini, usaha pendekatanku bisa gagal! Tapi…berubah itu sulit. Haah…jadi bingung. Lebih baik aku pulang saja. Aku pun membereskan ruanganku.

Setelah beres, aku berjalan di halaman belakang sekolah menuju pagar belakang. Sepi, karena sudah banyak anak yang pulang, walau masih ada juga yang tetap disini untuk latihan klub. Lapangan depan dipakai latihan klub baseball. Dari sini juga terdengar sedikit nyanyian lagu indah dari klub paduan suara. Dari tempatku berjalan, aku melihat ke jendela kelas di sebelah kiriku. Di sana masih ada beberapa anak klub seni sedang berkumpul dan bercanda.

Aku pun terus berjalan. Tapi, mataku menangkap suatu objek. Objek itu adalah seorang siswi berambut hitam yang jarang kutemui di sekolah. Meski iya, kami hanya papasan. Yah, aku ingat semua wajah di sekolah ini.

Aku pun berjalan memelan. Gadis itu sedang duduk bersandar di pohon, mungkin sedang berteduh. Namun, sorot mata sayunya menerawang ke atas. Aku pun menghampirinya.

"Ngapain bengong sendirian disini?" sapaku pada gadis kurang kerjaan itu. Ia melihat ke arahku dengan sudut matanya.

Gadis itu terdiam sejenak, lalu bilang,"Aku hanya bosan." Jawabnya singkat.

Ah, ya ampun…jutek amat sih? Pertanyaanku dijawab dengan singkat dan dengan wajah yang tidak dihiasi senyuman sama sekali. Datar. Baik suara dan ekspresinya. Biasanya, setiap cewek di sekolahku selalu terlihat centil dan caper jika bicara denganku. Malah hanya papasan saja, mereka ribet sekali. Tapi untuk orang ini, pengecualian!

"Kalau tidak salah, kamu Kuchiki dari kelas 2-A kan? Tidak ke ruang klub seni?" tanyaku lagi. Yah, hanya itu yang kutahu dari cewek ini. Dan itu juga, karena diceritakan temanku yang naksir dia. Sekarang temanku itu sudah memilih cewek lain. Menurutku wajar saja sih, melihat sikapnya yang dingin ini sulit bagi cowok untuk mendekatinya.

"Nanti saja. Aku ingin melamun sebentar, mencari inspirasi." sahutnya lagi sambil memejamkan matanya. Dari sikap dan jawabannya, aku tahu kalau orang ini punya jiwa seniman. Mereka memang aneh.

"Ya, sudah." Kataku dan lalu pergi meninggalkannya. Cewek itu memang ga biasa, sorot matanya sayu dan selalu terlihat melamun. Selain itu ia juga pendiam. Cewek yang tidak menarik. Yah, tidak sebanding dengan Inoue…

"Kuchiki-san!" teriak seorang gadis di belakangku. Aku menoleh. Rupanya, itu Inoue! Ia mendekati gadis yang melamun tadi.

"Inoue…" sahut cewek tukang ngelamun itu pelan.

"Kuchiki-san, kau kan sudah janji mau menemaniku ke toko kue yang katamu enak itu! Jadi tidak?"

"Oh…ah, tentu saja!" jawab Kuchiki langsung bengkit dari tempatnya dan segera mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di rumput. Aku memperhatikan mereka mengobrol. Ada yang berubah. Cara bicara Kuchiki dengan Inoue berbeda dengan cara bicaranya denganku tadi. Benar-benar kaku. Tapi saat bicara dengan Inoue, suasana langsung jadi cair.

"Tapi tapi…benar nih, semua harga kue disana murah?" tanya Inoue pada Kuchiki.

"Iya! Kau tidak akan kecewa, karena rasanya pun enak! Toko itu memang memberi harga khusus untuk pelajar yang uang sakunya terbatas seperti kita." Kata Kuchiki sambil tertawa. Tertawa…wah, pemandangan langka!

"Huaa, jadi penasaran! Ayo pergi, Kuchiki-san!" kata Inoue riang. Mereka berdua pun berjalan pergi. Dari kejauhan aku hanya memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Haah, aku juga ingin berbicara riang seperti itu dengan Inoue…" pikirku. Ah, kalau sikapku yang kaku ini tidak bisa berubah, aku akan gagal mendapatkan Inoue. Tapi, aku tidak akan meyerah!

* * *

Chapter 1 selesai! Bersambung ke Chapter 2! ^o^

Makasih udah baca~

*ojigi*


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **Tite Kubo-sensei, pinjem chara-charanya, yaa~! ^o^

* * *

Sambungan dari Chapter 1! (Iyalah ya, namanya aja Chapter 2)

Yah, tolong dibaca dan di-review yaa...Arigatou~! ^__^

* * *

**Bleach Fanfic**

**Untitled**

**

* * *

**

Esoknya, di halaman belakang sekolah aku dengan sembunyi-sembunyi membaca buku "How To Be a Nice Friend and Talker" yang kupinjam dari Keigo. Kurasa, Keigo sih tidak perlu membaca buku seperti ini, karena ia orang yang menyenangkan sejak lahir. Sama seperti Inoue…

Ah, aku tidak bisa lepaskan pikiranku dari dia! Baiklah, harus serius…

"Pribadi yang hangat adalah pribadi yang selalu memikirkan apa yang akan ia berikan pada orang lain, bukan apa yang orang lain berikan untuknya."

Yah, aku mengerti maksudnya. Intinya, jangan hanya memperhatikan diri sendiri kan?

"Tepatilah janji! Itu akan mempererat hubungan pertemananmu."

Aku selalu menepati janji, bahkan selalu lebih on time dari yang membuat janji.

"Jangan kaku dalam bersikap dan bertindak. Gunakan intuisi dan perasaan disamping logika."

Nah…ini yang tidak kumengerti. `Intuisi`? Apa itu, semacam indera ke-6? Bukankah logika itu lebih baik? Benar-benar tidak masuk akalku…

Saat aku sedang asik merenungi isi buku itu, tiba-tiba bel masuk istirahat berbunyi. Kenapa istirahat selalu terasa cepat ya? Ah, aku kan masih ingin membaca buku ini lagi. Tapi apa boleh buat, toh setelah ini pelajaran yang kusukai, matematika. Aku pun beranjak dari tempat dudukku menuju kelas.

"Hei, bagaimana ulanganmu tadi?" tanya Ishida, teman sekelas Inoue dan aku.

"Hehe, gampang!" seru gadis itu ceria. Dasar, cewek satu itu memang pintar. "Kamu sendiri Ishida-kun?"

"Ng…lumayan."

Haah…melihat mereka berbicara, aku jadi sedikit cemburu. Karena aku tidak bisa berbicara seperti itu dengan Inoue. Meski satu kelas, kami tidak terlalu dekat. Rasanya, seperti ada tembok diantara kami…

"Nah, aku pulang, Ishida!" kataku sambil lalu.

"Kurosaki? Kau pulang sendiri?" tanyanya.

"Iya. Kamu sendiri kapan mau pulang?"

"Aku mau ke toko peralatan jahit bersama Inoue-san." Jawabnya enteng.

Apa! Berdua dengan Inoue! Aku kaget, dan sesuatu mengatakan padaku kalau `aku juga harus ikut`! Aku segera menyela,"Ka…kalau begitu aku juga sama-sama! Ada sesuatu yang mau kubeli."

Kata-kataku tadi jelas menunjukkan kalau aku tegang, tapi sepertinya Inoue yang polos tidak menyadari itu. Yaah…bagus, sih…

"Haha. Kalau begitu bareng aja! Oh ya, kita jemput Kuchiki-san dulu. Dia juga memerlukan sesuatu." Kata Inoue tersenyum riang. Wajahnya, membuat hatiku serasa disinari matahari yang hangat. Nyaman sekali.

Setelah pembicaraan itu, kami menuju kelas Kuchiki, si cewek dingin itu. Begitu sampai, rupanya ia tidak ada. Kata temannya, mungkin ia sudah berada di ruang klub seni. Kami pun tanpa mambuang waktu langsung menuju ke tempat yang diduga ada orang yang kami cari.

Begitu sampai, Inoue membuka kelas itu perlahan, lalu mengintip. "Ng…" gumamnya.

"Apa dia ada?" tanya Ishida.

"Tidak ada. Kemana ya?" Inoue berbalik dan memasang wajah bingung.

"Kalau kalian mencari Rukia, dia ada di taman belakang." Sahut seseorang di belakang kami.

"Renji?"

"Aku baru saja dari tempatnya. Dia sedang asyik melukis." Katanya lagi,"Ah, Ichigo. Tumben kau bersama Inoue?"

"Ah…ng…a, aku…kami…akan ke toko peralatan jahit." Jawabku terbata.

"Hah! Kau ke toko kayak gitu? Sakit ya?" ucapnya heran sambil menaikkan satu alisnya. Ah, resek! Dari dulu, dia memang selalu begitu!

"Abarai-kun, terima kasih! Kami akan kesana!" seru Inoue riang. Kami lalu meninggalkan Renji yang masih bingung karena keanehan mendadakku.

Kami lalu berjalan menuju ke taman di halaman belakang sekolah. Benar saja, kami melihat seorang siswi sedang melukis sebuah pohon di hadapannya. Aku melihat apa yang ia lukis. Astaga, bagus sekali! Semua goresan kuasnya tepat tanpa cacat, dan seperti menyatu dengan gerakan tangan Kuchiki. Aku menatapnya sambil berpikir bahwa mungkin seperti itulah seorang seniman. Terlihat seperti orang aneh saat biasa, namun ketika sudah berkarya terlihatlah kejeniusan mereka.

"Kuchiki-saaaan~!" panggil Inoue sambil berlari mendekat. Kuchiki menengok.

"Ah…Inoue. Sudah siap?" katanya. Tiba-tiba ia terdiam begitu melihat aku dan Ishida. Seolah menangkap sinyal itu, Inoue langsung menimpali,"Tidak apa-apa. Lebih seru kalau sama-sama kan?" katanya tersenyum. Kuchiki hanya mengangguk dan membereskan peralatannya.

"Nah…kalau begitu, aku duluan." Kata Ishida beranjak pulang. Kami sudah membeli beberapa peralatan di toko jahit. Tadi, kulihat Ishida membeli beberapa gulung benang dan jarum pentul. Sekarang, kami pulang bertiga, bersama Inoue dan Kuchiki.

"Ng…kau beli apa?" tanyaku memberanikan diri.

"Ah, aku beli benang warna hijau dan kain beberapa meter untuk kubuat baju. Untung di toko itu juga menjual kain, sekalian saja." Jawabnya lancar, tidak sepertiku.

"Oh…kau membuat baju sendiri?"

"Beberapa. Desainnya Ishida yang buatkan, sementara yang menjahit aku sendiri."

Selintas aku berpikir…sepertinya Ishida dan Inoue punya kegemaran dan keahlian yang melengkapi satu sama lain. Terlintas…kalau Inoue akan jatuh ke pelukan Ishida. Aku tahu kalau, Inoue sedikit menaruh hati pada cowok bermata empat itu. Aku tertunduk, sambil membayangkan hal itu.

"Kurosaki-kun? Ada apa?" tanya Inoue. aku kaget dan langsung ngomong,"Ti, tidak apa-apa!"

Selama di jalan, aku hanya mengobrol dengan Inoue. Rasanya senang sekali. Sampai di suatu perempatan jalan raya Kuchiki pamit bertolak arah. Saat itu aku baru sadar kalau dari tadi ia hanya diam dan sesekali tersenyum kalau aku atau Inoue bergurau. Ah, anak itu memang pendiam.

Kami lalu berjalan berdua saja. Di tengah-tengah obrolan kami, tiba-tiba aku ingin bertanya sesuatu,"Oh ya, Inoue. Sejak kapan kamu kenal sama Kuchiki?"

"Ng, baru semenjak kelas satu kok. Kuchiki-san, waktu hari-hari pertama di sekolah selalu terlihat menyendiri. Entah dia tidak ingin bergaul atau apa, tapi…kurasa bukan begitu. Kupikir dia sangat ingin berteman, tapi selalu bingung apa yang harus dilakukan. Jadi, aku mendekatinya…"

"Lalu?"

"Rupanya, dia anaknya menyenangkan! Ternyata, dibalik sifat pendiamnya itu dia punya hati yang hangat. Sejak itu aku dan Kuchiki berteman baik. Aku ingin membuatnya memiliki lebih banyak teman lagi!"

Aku terdiam. Ternyata memang ada orang yang punya dua sisi di dirinya, yang sangat nampak namun bertolak belakang seperti itu. Yah, untungnya bukan pribadi ganda sih. Tapi, mendengar cerita dari Inoue aku semakin berpikir kalau Kuchiki itu orang yang unik. Walaupun begitu, tetap saja Inoue urutan pertama bagiku!

"Nah, Kurosaki-kun! Kita berpisah disini. Sampai jumpa besok!" kata Inoue pamit, lalu segera berlari pulang. Aku tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala. "Ya…sampai jumpa besok."

Aku lalu berjalan sendiri ke rumah, sambil memikirkan apa yang sudah kulakukan hari ini bersama Inoue. Kemudian aku bertanya dalam hati,"Setelah ini, benang dan kain ini akan kuapakan ya?"

Esok paginya di sekolah, terjadi keributan. Handphone milik salah seorang siswi kelas 2-A hilang! Aku sebagai ketua OSIS segera mengambil tindakan untuk menggeledah tas-tas seluruh kelas 2 di sekolah. Semua siswa dan siswi dikumpulkan untuk diperiksa. Namun, hasilnya nihil. Tersangka tidak ditemukan, bahkan petunjuknya pun tidak ada. Hanya resleting tas siswi korban itu yang sudah ditemukan terbuka. Siswi itu menangis di tempat.

"Sudah, sudah…sabar." Inoue yang bawahanku di OSIS, mencoba menenangkan. Sementara itu aku berpikir keras. Aku harus bisa menemukan orang dibalik ini.

Kami berada di ruangan 2-A saat itu. Kuchiki terlihat berada di luar ruangan kelas sambil melihat semuanya, tanpa perubahan ekspresi. Tiba-tiba ia menoleh ke samping kirinya. Ia memperhatikan sesuatu, lalu kemudian mengerutkan alisnya. Kemudian ia pergi ke suatu tempat.

"Untuk sementara tidak ada petunjuk. Tapi, kami akan berusaha semampu kami untuk menyingkapnya." Kataku pada siswi yang menjadi korban pencurian itu. Sambil sedikit terisak, ia mengangguk perlahan. Tapi kini ia sudah lebih tenang berkat Inoue yang dari tadi terus berusaha menenangkannya. Setelah itu, kami para anggota OSIS segera menuju ruangan OSIS untuk menggelar rapat. Masalah ini harus segera ditindak, mumpung kejadiannya belum berlangsung lama.

Saat kami sedang berjalan, tiba-tiba didepan kami muncul Kuchiki. Pandangannya yang sekarang lumayan tajam menatap kami sehingga kami secara reflex berhenti.

"Kuchiki?" tanyaku ragu.

"Apa ini yang kalian cari?" kata Kuchiki dengan nada rendah, seraya menunjukkan suatu benda. Benda itu, tidak dinyana adalah sebuah handphone.

"Ha…hape itu! Punya Rin! Ah, maksudku yang tadi kecurian!" seru Inoue kaget. Sama seperti kami.

"Ba…bagaimana kau mendapatkannya!" aku bertanya sambil terheran-heran dan segera mengambil hape itu dari tangan Kuchiki.

"Kuchiki-san, tolong kasih tahu!" bujuk Inoue. Kuchiki menggaruk kepala sambil memasang muka bingung, lalu bilang,"Ng…gimana jelasinnya ya? Begini…"

**Flashback : On**

Saat Kuchiki sedang berada diluar kelas melihat kejadian yang menimpa teman sekelasnya, tiba-tiba ia menoleh ke arah kiri. Yang ia perhatikan adalah seorang penjaga sekolah yang mau mengambil sampah di tempat sampah dekat kelas 2-A untuk dibuang. Kuchiki memperhatikannya, dan ia merasa ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Segera setelah si penjaga sekolah itu pergi, Kuchiki membuntutinya.

Penjaga sekolah itu membuang sampahnya, dan pergi ke sebuah ruangan di bawah tangga yang biasa dipakai sebagai dapur kecil untuk membuat kopi. Saat ia di dalam ruangan itulah, Kuchiki menampakkan dirinya.

"Pak, aku mencari sapu." Kata Kuchiki dari belakang. Si penjaga sekolah itu kaget.

"A…sa, sapu? Ada…ini." Katanya gugup sambil menyerahkan sebuah sapu ke Kuchiki dan segera berbalik untuk membuat secangkir kopi.

"Ada yang kecurian. Ada-ada saja, ya…" kata Kuchiki setelah menerima sapu itu.

"Iya. Terkadang sekolah ini memang tidak aman."

"Benar juga. Waktu saya kelas satu ada juga kasus pencurian, 3 kali sepanjang tahun lalu. Yang hilang 2 hape dan 1 dompet." Kata Kuchiki lagi.

"Iya. Makanya, hati-hati kalau menyimpan barang berharga di tas."

Apa pencurinya pernah tertangkap?"

"Tidak."

"Begitu…pasti orangnya sama. Kalau begitu, ada kemungkinan dia warga sekolah ini juga." Kata Kuchiki dalam hati. "Harus kubuktikan…"

Kuchiki mengambil hapenya, dan lalu menelepon nomor Rin.

DRRRRTT…

Terdengar getar handphone, pasti di-silent karena sedang di sekolah. Dan bunyi itu keluar dari saku celana si penjaga sekolah. Si pemilik celana itu gugup tiba-tiba dan berkilah,"Bunyi apa itu?"

"Getar handphone." Jawab Kuchiki.

"Masa? Dimana? Jangan-jangan itu getar hape si yang kehilangan itu!" katanya sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Namun dengan sigap Kuchiki mengahalangi.

"Mau kemana?"

"Mencari asal getar itu!"

"Tidak perlu. Karena, getar itu kan berasal dari celanamu sendiri!"

Si penjaga sekolah sudah tidak bisa berbohong. "Anak brengsek! Minggir!" bentaknya sambil berniat menyerang Kuchiki. Namun Kuchiki lebih sigap dan memukulnya duluan dengan sapu yang ditangannya. Begitu si penjaga sekolah terjatuh, Kuchiki segera mengambil hape di kantung celananya.

"Tuh, benar kan. Ada di celanamu sendiri. Kau pencuri yang bodoh. Terlalu bodoh untuk tidak mematikan hape yang kau curi." kata Kuchiki dengan nada sinis. "Dugaanku tepat…"

**Flashback : Off**

Semua anak di situ terdiam sambil tercengang mendengar cerita itu.

"Lalu, si penjaga sekolah itu kau kemanakan?" tanya Inoue penasaran.

"Kubawa ke hadapan Kepala Sekolah. Sekarang ia sedang diproses lebih lanjut. Setelah ini pun aku akan ke Ruang Kepsek untuk ditanyai macam-macam."

Aku bengong mendengar pengakuan Kuchiki tadi. Cewek itu melihatku dan berkata lagi,"Cepat serahkan itu kepemiliknya."

Aku terhenyak dan langsung menyuruh temanku untuk mengembalikannya. Kemudian aku bertanya pada Kuchiki,"Bagaimana bisa kau mengetahui seseorang bersalah hanya dengan melihatnya?"

"Tidak tahu. Hanya saja feeling-ku berkata demikian. Yah, aku hampir tidak pernah berpikir keras selain waktu ulangan matematika."

Kata-kata Kuchiki membuatku tercengang lagi. Orang ini bisa mengetahui sesuatu tanpa menyelidikinya dulu. Benar-benar aneh…apa ini yang disebut `intuisi tajam`?

* * *

Naah...lanjut lagi ke Chapter 3!

Mohon review-nyah~!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : **Tite Kubo-sensei, pinjem chara-charanya, yaa~! ^o^

* * *

Chapter 3! Akhirnya bisa update juga...walau cuma 1 chapter...T_T

Gara-gara UAS sial itu...*pundung*

Oke, langsung aja dibaca dan di-review yaa...Arigatou~! ^_^

* * *

**Bleach Fanfic**

**Untitled**

Setelah insiden pencurian kemarin itu, Kuchiki mulai ramai dibicarakan anak OSIS dan para guru. Mereka bilang kalau cewek itu berjasa besar dalam menangkap biang kerok berbagai kasus pencurian yang terjadi selama ini, lebih lama dari saat kami bersekolah disini. Dengan kata lain, Kuchiki telah berhasil menangkap sang buronan yang sudah beraksi tanpa ketahuan selama beberapa tahun. Hanya dengan intuisi, semuanya beres. Salut.

Nasib si penjaga sekolah itu? Tentu saja, dipecat. Demi keamanan, tidak ada tempat untuknya lagi di sekolah ini.

Sedangkan Kuchiki…ia terlihat hampir mati bosan karena dihujani berbagai pertanyaan dari kemarin. Sorot matanya bahkan terlihat lebih menerawang dari biasanya. Kata Inoue sih, itu karena dia merasa agak lelah mental. Renji bilang kalau dia saja yang `menangani` Kuchiki. Entah apa maksudnya, mungkin menghibur. Ia pernah cerita kalau Kuchiki teman masa kecilnya, jadi kurasa cewek itu bisa terhibur dengan Renji disampingnya.

Kejadian kemarin tepat di H-2 festival budaya sekolah kami. Aku dan semua rekan OSIS sibuk mengurusi segala macam urusan, sedangkan seluruh siswa sibuk mempersiapkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan untuk nanti.

Karena bosan, aku ingin keluar sebentar. Aku berjalan-jalan melihat keramaian di tiap kelas. Semuanya terkendali. Nah, aku bisa tenang…

Aku terus berjalan dan melewati kelas 2-C. Di sana ada Inoue. Rupanya ia sedang mendata acara apa yang akan diselenggarakan anak-anak esok lusa. Aku ingin mendekatinya, jadi dengan dalih ingin melihat hasil kerjanya aku menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana? Ada kesulitan?" tanyaku.

"Ah, Kurosaki-kun. Tidak ada, kok!" jawabnya penuh senyum. Anak-anak cewek di kelas segera melihatku dan memperbaiki dandanan mereka. Huh, seperti aku tertarik dengan mereka saja.

"Ada yang perlu kubantu?"

"Tidak perlu, Kurosaki-kun! Kamu urusi OSIS saja! Untuk kerjaan di lapangan serahkan padaku dan Keigo!"

"O…oh, baiklah."

Aku agak kecewa Inoue menolak tawaranku. Padahal sudah bertemu dengannya, aku ingin sedikit lama bersamanya. Saat aku akan beranjak pergi, tanpa kuduga Inoue memegang tanganku.

"Kurosaki-kun, aku hampir lupa. Tolong bantu aku nanti untuk menyebarkan brosur, ya! Keigo sedang sibuk. Ng, kalau kau tidak keberatan…" pinta Inoue. Mendengarnya, aku langsung semangat! Berarti aku punya kesempatan bekerja bareng cewek yang kusukai! Langsung saja kusabet tawaran itu,"Tentu saja! Beritahu aku jika sudah waktunya, aku mau kembali ke ruang OSIS! Oke?"

"Oke! Terima kasih!"

Aku bergegas keluar dari kelas 2-C dan berjalan dengan gembira kembali ke ruangan OSIS. Aku akan bersama Inoue! Begitu terus, pikirku di setiap langkahku. Aku senang sekali.

Ketika sedang asyik memikirkan akan seperti apa kegiatan menyebar brosur yang akan kulakukan bersama Inoue, tiba-tiba muncul Kuchiki dari belokan koridor sebelah kanan. Ia terlihat tergesa-gesa. Ia melihatku, dan langsung memegang erat kedua lenganku.

"Tolong…kalau ada yang mencariku, bilang saja tidak tahu atau tidak kenal!" serunya. Ia segera melepaskan genggamannya dan berlari entah kemana. Aku bingung, ada apa lagi dengannya?

Siang semakin naik, dan kerjaan OSIS pun sebentar lagi selesai. Berkat kerja keras semua anggota dari jauh-jauh hari, persiapan untuk hari H akan lebih mudah dan tidak terlalu banyak.

"Kurosaki-kun, bisa bantu aku?" sahut Inoue sambil membawa tumpukan brosur. Aku segera menyahut.

"Iya! Ayo!"

Aku bersama Inoue segera bergegas ke gerbang sekolah untuk membagikan brosur dan memberikannya pada perwakilan OSIS sekolah lain. Yah, walaupun kerjaannya hanya begitu saja, tapi aku menikmati setiap detik bersama Inoue…

"Ng?"

"Ada apa Inoue?"

"Perwakilan OSIS dari SMA Haori belum datang…"

"Sebentar lagi mungkin…"

Tidak lama kemudian, datanglah sebuah mobil yang cukup mewah. Dari sana, turun 3 orang. Salah satunya, aku kenal dia.

"Yo, Kurosaki. Kita bertemu lagi."

"Kaien Shiba? Jadi kau sendiri yang datang."

Aku kenal dia! Dia Kaien Shiba, ketua OSIS SMA Haori. SMA itu termasuk elit, karena biayanya mahal dan pendidikannya juga bagus. Yang bersekolah disana kebanyakan anak dari para pejabat dan pengusaha. Aku benci dia, karena dia menyebalkan! Dia pernah mengejekku dan sekolahku, SMA Karakura waktu kami bertemu pertama kali sewaktu olimpiade fisika.

"Fufu…sebenarnya kami tidak akan datang ke festival budaya sekolah miskin seperti kalian, tapi apa boleh buat. Kalian harus berterima kasih padaku karena aku masih menghormati kalian." Kata Shiba enteng. Menyebalkan sekali!

"Apa kau bilang! Ingat kalian ada dimana! Kau mau mencari ribut disini!" bentakku.

"Hah? Mau memukuliku? Berarti kalian ingin berurusan dengan hukum ya? Ayahku pejabat pemerintah, kalian semua bisa kami seret ke penjara dengan mudah!"

"Lalu kenapa? Kalian menyalahgunakan kekuasaan ayah kalian untuk kesombongan ini?" Inoue juga ikut bicara. Shiba menoleh ke arahnya, dan…

"Oh my Goodness…manis sekali…" Shiba brengsek itu terlihat terpana pada Inoue? Oh ya ampun, ini gawat!

Shiba mendekati Inoue. Gadis yang kusukai itu tampak bingung. "Baru kali ini aku melihat wajah gadis semanis ini. Kau melebihi semua cewek yang kukenal." Katanya.

Cih, aku ingin sekali menghajarnya. Tapi, saat kulihat Inoue, aku terkejut. Wajahnya memerah…apa dia tersipu?

"A…apa maksudmu…?"

"Katakan siapa namamu, wahai nona cantik." Kata Shiba merayu.

"Ng…Orihime…Inoue…"

"Putri Bulan ya? Nama yang cocok untuk seorang gadis yang cantik."

Inoue semakin terlihat malu. Wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus! Tidak bisa kubiarkan!

"Hentikan, Kaien Shiba!" tiba-tiba seseorang merebut dialogku. Tak kusangka, dia Kuchiki. Tapi, bukannya tadi dia terlihat kabur dari sesorang?

"Rukia Kuchiki! Akhirnya kau menampakkan diri juga!" sambut Shiba.

"Inoue milikku, tidak akan kuserahkan padamu!" bentak Kuchiki lagi dengan suara super mendem, seperti laki-laki. Aku dan semua yang terlibat jadi berpikir yang tidak-tidak…

"Ma…maksudmu?" tanya Shiba.

"Maksudku, dia temanku! Jangan sentuh dia!"

Oohh…kukira…

"Fuh…kebetulan aku juga sedang mencarimu disini. Tapi kau muncul duluan, jadi aku tidak perlu masuk ke sekolah bobrok i…"

DUAKH!

Kami kaget bukan kepalang! Kuchiki…cewek itu melemparkan sepatunya tepat ke wajah Shiba! Melihat ekspresi kaget Shiba, rasanya aku ingin tertawa tapi…

"Cih…" desis Kuchiki dengan wajah super kesal.

"Fufufu…Rukia Kuchiki…kau akhirnya kutemukan…" kata Shiba sambil melempar sepatu itu ke tanah. Gentle juga dia, tidak mau membalas kekasaran yang dilakukan seorang wanita terhadapnya.

"Kuchiki! Aku menantangmu dalam olimpiade lukis seminggu lagi!" Shiba menantang Kuchiki.

"A…apa?" aku dan yang lain sama terkejutnya.

"Huh…kau memang bodoh…menantang musuh di markasnya, apa mau dipukuli?" kata Kuchiki sinis. Wow, jarang-jarang aku melihatnya seperti ini! Jangan-jangan begitu ekspresi wajahnya saat menjebak si pelaku pencurian kemarin…jutek, sadis dan mengerikan!

"Tidak peduli! Aku akan mengalahkanmu tidak peduli apapun yang akan menimpaku!"

"Lupakan saja, Shiba. Orang ini sudah mengalahkanmu 3 kali beruturut-turut." Susul Renji yang tiba-tiba sudah ada disamping Kuchiki.

"Cih…kenapa kau juga ikutan, Abarai!"

"Mau menantang kendo denganku lagi? Lupakan, kau dan semua teman-teman manjamu tidak akan pernah mengalahkanku!"

Terjadilah ketegangan di sini. Jujur, aku tidak mengerti ini semua, karena aku belum pernah terlibat lebih jauh dengan Shiba. Kecuali Kuchiki dan Renji. Hm, orang pendiam seperti Kuchiki ternyata dikenal juga, ya…nggak nyangka.

Shiba berkata lagi,"Minggu depan akan ada olimpiade matematika, fisika, seni lukis dan kendo! Kutantang kalian disana! Kalau kalian menang, aku akan minta maaf. Tapi jika kalian kalah…"

Kami semua terdiam.

"Kalian harus melakukan apa saja yang kukatakan."

"Apa itu?" tanyaku.

"Orihime Inoue dan Rukia Kuchiki harus mau menjadi milikku!"

Kami semua terkejut! Sialan, orang ini menyebalkan sekali! Beraninya merebut cewek yang kusuka? Seenaknya saja!

"Kaaauu!" aku berniat menyerangnya, namun ditahan oleh Renji. Ia bilang,"Hentikan! Ini kesepakatan! Kau mengerti kan!"

"Huh…" tiba-tiba Kuchiki bicara dengan suara keras, "Yang benar saja! Dengar ya! Aku dan Inoue bukan barang taruhan! Kami tidak mau!"

"Tapi, ini taruhan yang kumau! Bukannya sudah kukatakan, jika aku menang kalian harus melakukan apapun yang kuinginkan?"

Kami semua terdiam.

"Nah…siapa yang akan jadi peserta dari SMA ini?" tanya Shiba.

"Huh…sudah jelas kan?" aku bicara, walau masih penuh emosi,"Aku akan jadi peserta olimpiade matematika!"

"Hmm…bagus, Ichigo Kurosaki. Lalu?"

"Aku ikut jadi peserta olimpiade kendo!" susul Renji.

"Shiba…kau akan kukalahkan lagi nanti. Bersiaplah…" kata Kuchiki dengan sifat dinginnya yang khas itu.

"Hehe…akan kunikmati pertandingan kita nanti, Kuchiki!" seru Shiba. "Tapi, siapa yang akan jadi peserta olimpiade fisika?"

"Soal fisika, serahkan padaku." Seru seseorang tidak jauh dari tempat kami berdiri. Itu Ishida! "Sepertinya seru. Aku ikut."

Hah? Seru? Dasar gak bisa baca suasana…

"Nah…jadi sudah pas." Kata Shiba,"Inoue…kita akan lihat siapa yang lebih unggul." Bisiknya ke telinga Inoue. Aku segera memaksanya mundur dan berdiri di depan Inoue bersama Kuchiki. Dengan serentak kami bilang,"Jangan dekati Inoue!"

Shiba terlihat kaget dan lalu tertawa kecil. "Baiklah…sepertinya sang Putri Bulan punya 2 pengawal, ya…Ichigo Kurosaki dan Rukia Kuchiki. Menarik!"

Aku dan Kuchiki bertatapan bingung. Inoue langsung nyeletuk,"Sejak kapan kalian jadian? Kok aku tidak tahu? Kuchiki-san jahat!"

HAH! Ah, salah paham ini kayaknya. "Bukan begitu, Inuoe…" aku berusaha menjelaskan, sementara Kuchiki sweatdrop. Yah, masa iya aku mau sama orang kayak Kuchiki? Yang benar saja!

"Baiklah, kalian semua. Kutunggu kalian minggu depan. See ya! Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Abarai dan…"

"Uryuu Ishida. Ingat itu!"

"Hmph…baiklah…Ishida. Orihime Inoue, tunggulah aku."

Cih, rasanya ingin kutendang saja dia bersama mobilnya! Si Shiba sialan itu akhirnya pergi dengan mobil mewahnya. Ah, hari ini benar-benar menyebalkan dan tidak terduga.

"Baiklah…sekarang kita hanya berharap dan berusaha untuk yang terbaik." Kataku. "Renji, Kuchiki, Ishida…kita satu tim!"

"Ya!" jawab mereka.

"Ng, jangan lupakan aku!" sahut Inoue. Saat begini dia masih riang saja. Lucunya…

"Kita kalahkan si brengsek itu…" kata Renji sinis. Kuchiki hanya mengangguk sambil tetap memasang wajah juteknya.

"Lakukan yang benar, Kurosaki." Kata ishida.

"Seenaknya saja kau! Kau juga!" balasku.

"Ng, semuanya…selamat berjuang!" tambah Inoue.

"Ya, tentu saja. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu diambil olehnya." Jawabku. "Baiklah! Tim perwakilan olimpiade SMA Karakura, FIGHT!"

"OOOSSHH!"

* * *

Nah! TBC! (to be continued)

See ya on the next chapter! *langsung ngeloyor*


End file.
